


Do As You Wish

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dom/sub, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wants Spock to do whatever he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do As You Wish

Art by: Elfqueen55

I am for you, my friend.

To take, to bend.

A means to an end.

Whatever you do,

I want you too.

The time is now.

I don't care how.

I will bow.

Fill me with your essence.

Let me bask in your presence.

As I fall into blissful decadence.

Chapter End Notes:


End file.
